Diapered Raichu's Snack
by Major144
Summary: A one shot Vore story involving a mischievous Raichu and a Gatomon. Includes alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

Diapered Raichu's Snack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

There was a daycare center for both Pokémon and Digimon. It had many different types of both creatures all of them were incredibly young and a few were quit mischievous and got into odd situations. A 2 1/2-year-old Raichu, after going through a big diaper change, was preparing himself for a nap, only for his stomach to growl and tell him, he was hungry. Raichu was hungry after his recent diaper change and he wanted a snack, but snack time was already over and there were no more snacks. What was Raichu to do? His stomach growled again in hunger as he looked for something to satisfy him. Raichu heard a sucking noise and took notice of a 2-year-old Gatomon, sucking on a pacifier. The cat Digimon was trying to go to sleep, without any success. Gatomon sighed sadly through her pacifier. All Gatomon wanted to do was sleep.

Raichu watched Gatomon for a moment, and then he was struck by an idea. He waddled over to Gatomon, who greets him politely. Raichu then pointed at Gatomon, then at himself making an eating and swallowing gesture, before pointing at his belly and making a sleeping gesture. The Pokémon wanted the Digimon in his belly and the Digimon would get nice and comfortable for a nap in the belly. Gatomon's eyes went wide, her pacifier slipped out of her mouth as her jaw drops She looks at Raichu for a bit as she processed this plan, and then... she smiled and nodded, before hugging Raichu.

Raichu smiled back and disengaged the hug. Making sure no one was watching the two started their plan. Raichu opened his mouth wide and began stuffing Gatomon into it. The Pokémon began sending the Digimon down to his stomach. He swallowed and swallowed until, only the tail was left. He slurped that up and accidentally knocked the tail ring off before he swallowed the tail.

GULP!

Raichu had completely swallowed Gatomon and now he had a large belly. He saw the tail ring on the ground, so he picked it up and swallowed it to return it to it's owner.

Gulp!

Raichu licks his lips happily, and rubbed his belly. He felt a tiny bit of gas come up and he let out a burp.

"Uuurrpp!"

Raichu noticed Gatomon's pacifier lying beside him, big enough to fit his mouth. He picked it up, and, after cleaning it a little, popped it into his mouth, sucking happily, patting his belly, knowing his little cargo would be alright, only to let out a yawn. Raichu remembered that it's still nap time,

so he waddled over to his bed, laid down and went to sleep, as his stomach went to work to digest Gatomon, who was happily snoozing inside Raichu's stomach. Raichu smirked through his new pacifier, hardly believing that Gatomon actually fell for his little hustle, soon to be a nice roll of fat on his belly.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Diapered Raichu's Snack Alternative Ending

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

There was a daycare center for both Pokémon and Digimon. It had many different types of both creatures all of them were incredibly young and a few were quit mischievous and got into odd situations. A 2 1/2-year-old Raichu, after going through a big diaper change, was preparing himself for a nap, only for his stomach to growl and tell him, he was hungry. Raichu was hungry after his recent diaper change and he wanted a snack, but snack time was already over and there were no more snacks. What was Raichu to do? His stomach growled again in hunger as he looked for something to satisfy him. Raichu heard a sucking noise and took notice of a 2-year-old Gatomon, sucking on a pacifier. The cat Digimon was trying to go to sleep, without any success. Gatomon sighed sadly through her pacifier. All Gatomon wanted to do was sleep.

Raichu watched Gatomon for a moment, and then he was struck by an idea. He waddled over to Gatomon, who greets him politely. Raichu then pointed at Gatomon, then at himself making an eating and swallowing gesture, before pointing at his belly and making a sleeping gesture. The Pokémon wanted the Digimon in his belly and the Digimon would get nice and comfortable for a nap in the belly. Gatomon's eyes went wide, her pacifier slipped out of her mouth as her jaw drops She looks at Raichu for a bit as she processed this plan, and then... she smiled and nodded, before hugging Raichu.

Raichu smiled back and disengaged the hug. Making sure no one was watching the two started their plan. Raichu opened his mouth wide and began stuffing Gatomon into it. The Pokémon began sending the Digimon down to his stomach. He swallowed and swallowed until, only the tail was left. He slurped that up and accidentally knocked the tail ring off before he swallowed the tail.

GULP!

Raichu had completely swallowed Gatomon and now he had a large belly. He saw the tail ring on the ground, so he picked it up and swallowed it to return it to it's owner.

Gulp!

Raichu licks his lips happily, and rubbed his belly. He felt a tiny bit of gas come up and he let out a burp.

"Uuurrpp!"

Raichu noticed Gatomon's pacifier lying beside him, big enough to fit his mouth. He picked it up, and, after cleaning it a little, popped it into his mouth, sucking happily, patting his belly, knowing his little cargo would be alright, only to let out a yawn. Raichu remembered that it's still nap time,

so he waddled over to his bed, laid down and went to sleep, as his stomach went to work to digest Gatomon, who was happily snoozing inside Raichu's stomach or so they thought, considering that Pokémon can't digest Digimon.

The End.


End file.
